Convidado de Honra
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Draco retorna para Grimmauld Place e encontra uma cena inesperada. Assistir a tudo de camarote é uma boa idéia, mas participar da cena é melhor ainda. 3some  DracoxRemusxHarry  NC17


Título: Convidado de honra

**Título: **Convidado de honra  
**Autor: ****danyceres**  
**Beta: **Tach Tach  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Personagens: **Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin e Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer: **Nenhum deles me pertecem, só me diverti com eles  
**Avisos: **PWP

**Notas: **Fic de presente de casamento pra marida linda xD

**N/A1:** Gente, aviso novamente, a fic é slash-yaoi, apresenta relações entre dois homens.

Se você sente asco, ojeriza, ou simplesmente não simpatiza, ou não gosta de ler a respeito, sinta-se à vontade para apertar ou o botão de retornar ou o 'x' acima e fechar a página.

-- DMxRLXHP --

**Convidado de honra**

Draco se demorou um segundo encarando a linha divisória entre o número 11 e o 13 da rua Grimmauld Place, ele ainda estranhava a sensação de ver o número 12 se espremer entre os dois ímpares, para que ele pudesse entrar. Draco mal terminara de fechar a porta atrás de si e já ouviu sons que, na sua ausência, não existiam naquele lugar. Sons que, ainda que inesperados, provocavam reações por seu corpo.

Peças de roupas permeavam o caminho entre a porta e a escada, camisas, capas, inclusive uma incomum, embora conhecida. Com um de seus sorrisos de lado característicos, Draco apanhou a capa e vestiu-a enquanto subia as escadas na direção dos sons, que ficavam cada vez mais altos e permeados de palavras despudoradas, carregadas de tesão. O som vinha do quarto de Lupin.

A porta estava escancarada, e a entrada de Draco que agora estava invisível não seria notada ainda que não estivesse usando a capa de Potter. A visão era no mínimo inspiradora. Lupin e Potter nus. Potter se esfregando em Lupin por trás, puxando-lhe os cabelos, os olhos verdes incandescentes, despejando obscenidades no ouvido do lobisomem.

- O que você quer, Moony?

Um gemido mal articulado foi a resposta de Lupin, enquanto Potter se esfregava completamente duro entre suas nádegas.

- Eu? – O sarcasmo foi quase palpável na voz de Potter, ao mesmo tempo em que dava outro puxão no cabelo de Lupin e começava a separar as nádegas do lobo. – Achei que você queria outra coisa, dura e entrando...

A essa altura Draco estava sentado, com uma perna pendurada em cima de uma cômoda, tentando dar espaço para a ereção que pressionava contra o aperto da calça. Ele deixou a capa cair enquanto falava com a voz pretensamente arrastada.

-A festa parece boa, mas ainda falta o convidado de honra – Draco terminou com seu sorriso de lado, cheio de más intenções, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava a calça e liberava seu pau completamente duro.

Harry parou no meio de estocada, não se movendo um centímetro. Remus só levantou seu olhar completamente perdido e cheio de luxúria. O loiro tirou os sapatos com o pé mesmo e jogou-os pra qualquer lugar ao mesmo tempo em que descia lentamente para a platéia, a calça e a cueca branca.

Draco não foi muito longe depois de descer da cômoda. Ainda dentro de Remus, Harry se moveu, levando o ex-professor com ele até deixar Malfoy prensado entre eles e a cômoda. O olhar de Harry se prendeu no de Draco. Os olhos esmeraldas queimavam de tanto tesão.

- Quer brincar também? – Uma mão de Harry agarrou o pau de Draco e apertou a base. Draco gemeu ao mesmo tempo em que Lupin, após Harry entrar fundo em Remus. Harry soltou o pau de Draco ao mesmo tempo em que saía de Lupin.

Potter pegou a mão de Lupin e colocou-a no lugar da sua, enquanto o penetrava novamente. Automaticamente, Lupin começou a bombear o membro de Draco. Harry agora apertava a bunda de Draco, antes que um de seus dedos brincasse rapidamente com a entrada de Draco, e mantinha o vaivém absurdamente lento em Remus.

Quando Harry parou de se movimentar, incluindo seus dedos que estavam dentro de Draco, Draco esfregou seu pau no de Remus e Harry, com a outra mão, segurou os dois ao mesmo tempo, apertado, enquanto Remus e Draco gemiam. Harry soltou a mão dos membros de Lupin e Malfoy e tirou seus dedos de dentro de Draco para segurar com firmeza os quadris do loiro.

- Você quer um pau, é? Draco? – O nome de Malfoy foi dito com a mesma ironia que o loiro ouvira da primeira vez. As mãos de Harry abriam o traseiro de Draco enquanto o empurravam ligeiramente para cima ao mesmo tempo em que seu quadril empurrava Remus para frente, e seu pau, tão duro quanto o de Draco, para a entrada do loiro.

O lubrificante não fora usado em nenhum momento. Não era para ser doce. Era para ser _rough_, quase um estupro. Não era carinho, amor. Era necessidade e a satisfação dela. Harry começou a se movimentar novamente, impondo o ritmo crescente e quase violento.

Draco era penetrado ao mesmo tempo em Harry metia em Lupin. A medida que o os movimentos ficavam mais rápidos, Draco, colocando seu peso na cômoda levantou as pernas e as passou em volta de Potter, tentando se firmar, deixando que Lupin entrasse mais fundo atingindo sua próstata.

As palavras sujas agora já não eram mais pronunciadas. Eram gemidos Cada vez mais altos, em três tons de vozes diferentes. Lupin no meio de toda a loucura agarrou o pau de Draco, que quase uivou, quando Potter deu uma estocada mais profunda em Lupin, fazendo com que o lobo fizesse o mesmo com ele.

Não havia mais controle e a dor da ausência do lubrificante estava completamente esquecida, só a urgência da satisfação e o clímax se aproximando. Os movimentos agora pareciam um borrão. Em algum ponto, Lupin já não tinha mais coerência pra continuar masturbando Draco, mas segurava-se na cômoda firmemente, com as juntas brancas, enquanto mantinha o ritmo que Harry impunha.

Lupin foi o primeiro a gozar, seguido de Draco, e após mais algumas estocadas, Harry também gozou com um grito final inarticulado. Agora só havia os gritos do quadro da mãe de Sirius e o barulho das respirações arfantes dos três. Harry se jogou no chão mesmo, enquanto Lupin com passos arrastados se jogou em sua cama. Draco ainda ficou apoiado na cômoda, antes de ir deitar-se ao lado de Lupin.

-- DMxRLXHP --

_**Reviews:**_

**Srta Mel Malfoy **Brigada mesmo Mel Devo dizer que não é o MEU triângulo, mas alguém colocou ele na minha cabeça... E sim, nesse caso o Draco era do bem, e ele não estava sendo esperado xD Thanx anyway e sorry pela demora em responder. **Alis Clow** Sem graça Thanx luv. Ainda bem que você gostou, pq você sabe o problema que eu tenho em escrever lemons. Ainda mais usando palavras explícitas assim.. é difícil bixinha... mas vou te contar um segredo, valeu a pena se você gostou tanto assim xD **Juliana Guerreiro **Brigada Juliana Bom, só tem sexo porque é pwp xDDD que significa geralmente isso, ou uma cena isolada, sem nenhuma trama construída em volta dela da cena. Diferenças entre slys e gryffs são interessantes de serem trabalhadas um pouco quando a história é mais longa, quando é curta assim, acaba não dando muito tempo sem puxar a história pra outro lado. Thanx again dona **DW03** Lemons são sempre bons . Confesso também que gosto de plots e fic com muitos chapps, mas não sirvo para escrever fics assim. a que tenta tanta e nunca dá conta Na verdade, se minha esposa fosse um pouco mais memoriada quanto a plots e conversas em msn sobre eles, ela seria uma fic paralela a uma dela feita para mim. Mas como esse não é o caso, ficou random mesmo. xD Sorry pela demora moça E muito obrigada pela review **Nanda W. Malfoy** É Nandinha... Principalmente aí no rio, você vai precisar de entrar no congelador Thanx mesmo dona. **CarineCG **Eu realmente viciei nesse trio, graças à maridenya xD Thanx mesmo


End file.
